


SpongeBob's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [3]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Bombs, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: SpongeBob gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Patrick tries to save SpongeBob from it.





	1. Chapter 1

[SpongeBob has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

SpongeBob: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Patrick's voice is heard.]

Patrick: Never fear! Patrick is here!

[Patrick is sitting on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. Sandy arrives just as Patrick gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap SpongeBob under itself.]

SpongeBob: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, SpongeBob begins to inhale to sneeze.]

SpongeBob: Ah, ah...

[Sandy realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Patrick, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Patrick tries to inspect it...]

SpongeBob: Ah... CHOO!!!

[The screen shakes as SpongeBob releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which SpongeBob is inside of - where it was, and knocks Patrick off-camera. Then the crater shakes as SpongeBob sneezes three more times.]

SpongeBob: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Sandy and Patrick cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

SpongeBob: AH-CHOO!

[SpongeBob sneezes again, causing Sandy and Patrick to cringe. Sandy decides to help SpongeBob out of the crater.]

Sandy: I'll help you, SpongeBob.

[SpongeBob nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

SpongeBob: AH-CHOO!

[Patrick plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then SpongeBob looks at him in irritation.]

Patrick: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

SpongeBob: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?

**"You have got to be kidding me..." Meowth said as he was completely baffled. ******

******"You think this is gonna happen in an episode?" Lumpy asked. ******** **

**********"Of course not. This is way too messed up," Meowth replied. "It makes Season 6 look like Season 1." **  
**** ** ** ** **

THE END


	2. Update

[SpongeBob has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

SpongeBob: Wow, a sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted! [laughs]

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Patrick's voice is heard.]

Patrick: Never fear! Patrick is here!

[Patrick is sitting on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams.]

SpongeBob: Oh, Patrick, thank goodness you're here! Would you get rid of this bomb for me?

[Sandy arrives just as Patrick gets up.]

Sandy: What in the heck is goin' on right now?

Patrick: Don't worry, I'll take care of it!

[He lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap SpongeBob under itself.]

SpongeBob: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, SpongeBob begins to inhale to sneeze.]

SpongeBob: Aaah... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...

Sandy: [realizes what is about to happen] Look out, Pat! He's gonna blow!

[She runs away from the scene, while Patrick, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Patrick tries to inspect it...]

SpongeBob: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as SpongeBob releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which SpongeBob is inside of - where it was, and knocks Patrick off-camera. Then the crater shakes as SpongeBob sneezes three more times.]

SpongeBob: AAAAHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAH... CHOOOOOOOOOOO!

[Sandy and Patrick cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

SpongeBob: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[SpongeBob sneezes again, causing Sandy and Patrick to cringe. Sandy decides to help SpongeBob out of the crater.]

Sandy: Let me help ya outta there, little square dude.

[SpongeBob nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

SpongeBob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Patrick plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then SpongeBob rubs his nose on his forefinger and looks at him in irritation.]

Patrick: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

SpongeBob: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...kidding me right now?

Patrick: Sorry, I thought it'd work.

SpongeBob: [calms down] Oh, I guess that's okay.

[He sniffles and rubs his nose on his forefinger.]

Sandy: Ya feelin' okay, SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Don't worry, I'm fine. I gotta say, though, that sneeze bomb sure was something to sneeze at!

[He does his trademark laugh.]


End file.
